


Surprise

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, birthday drabble, nude dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean needs to distract you and it doesn’t please you in the slightest… until you see why.





	Surprise

“I can’t believe you sent me all the way to the other side of the freakin’ state for a salt and burn that was actually a Halloween haunted house,” you growled, pressing your phone to your ear. You were angry enough that you felt like you were going to crack the case. “Believe me, Dean Winchester, I’m gonna have your ass when I get home.”

Hanging up, you tossed your phone into the passenger seat, glowering at the road in front of you. Now all you had to do was scold the actual person instead of his voicemail and you put your foot down on the gas, revving the old truck faster down the interstate.

Dean hadn’t been answering all day, not since you’d tried to call him this morning and got Sam, who informed you Dean was out and he didn’t know when he’d be back. The younger Winchester was evasive and you felt more suspicious by the minute.

It was almost dark when you pulled into the bunker garage, parking the truck and slamming the doors. For hours, different scenarios ran through your mind. Was Dean cheating? Did he want you to leave so he was being intentionally cruel?

Your heart pounded with the uncertainty and it pushed you to sprint up the rest of the steps to the main level. Everything was silent as you creeped through the hallways, hoping you weren’t about to walk in on the love of your life fucking someone else.

Dean’s bedroom door was open and soft melodic rock played from inside. There were dim, flickering lights painting shadows over the guns on the walls and you frowned, moving closer to the door. “Dean?” you asked; if he was with someone else, maybe it’d give them a chance to cover up and not scar you for life.

He came into view as you rounded the corner and you froze in shock, unsure what to think of the display. Dean held his arms out to the side, grinning; “Happy Birthday, baby.”

“Dean -” You swallowed, shaking your head a little. “What are you doing?”

“You don’t like it?” he asked, pouting and goddamn if it wasn’t adorable as hell.

Nude from head to toe, save for a pretty red bow wrapped around his soft cock, Dean spread his arms with a grin. “No, no, I -” It was hard to concentrate when his cock was starting to swell within the bow, making your mouth water. “It’s very nice,” you managed, the words choked and throaty.

“I didn’t know what to get you because I’m the worst boyfriend material in the world,” he explained, matter-of-factly, self-deprecating himself like always but before you could scold him, he continued. “And the things that I know you like, you mostly have and I wanted to be original.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Original?” Dean nodded earnestly. How did someone manage to look unbearably sweet wearing nothing but a red bow on their dick? A giggle rose in your throat. “Where did you get the idea?”

His cheeks darkened. “Cosmo,” he muttered.

The laughter burst out of nowhere and hurt flashed in Dean’s eyes, prompting you to move forward, sliding your hands over his shoulders. “I’m sorry, it’s just,” you looked down, feeling his cock prod your belly through your shirt, “sometimes I think I know you and then you surprise me by doing something so…” The right word wouldn’t come to you and Dean looked worried as you searched for it.

“So?” he asked.

“Spontaneous,” you decided. “But,” sucking in a breath, you fixed your eyes on his, “I’m still pissed you had me drive all that way for a bogus case.”

“I didn’t know how else to get you out of the bunker so you wouldn’t get suspicious.”

You smacked his shoulder. “I thought you were cheating!”

His jaw dropped and he shook his head. “God, no!” he exclaimed, pulling you close and dragging you into a kiss. “I would never do that, not to you. I just wanted to make your birthday special.”

“I hadn’t even realized the date,” you mumbled, stroking his stubbled cheek with one hand. Dean smiled, pressing his lips to yours again. You pulled away when air became a necessity and took a moment to look around the room.

Candles covered every flat surface and Dean had changed the bed sheets to the navy silk ones you’d bought ages ago. He’d taken the time to pick out your favorite toys, including the candle wax and you shuddered in delight.

“You planned all this for me?”

“Wouldn’t do it for anyone else,” Dean replied, taking your hand and guiding it to his cock. “Now,” he murmured, groaning as you wrapped your fingers around his shaft, the ribbon tickling your palm, “how about you unwrap your present?”


End file.
